Friendship, Love, and War
by Akara-chan
Summary: A Mithra's "tail" of love, friendship, and war.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the world of Vana'diel, but Rosette is mine.

Chapter 1: Enter Rosette

It was a beautiful day in the world of Vana'diel. The sun shown so warmly throughout the Federation of Windurst. The sun's light glistened against the water ways that ran throughout the little city. Windurst had always been known for being a quiet little place; that is…as long as Rosette wasn't there.

Rosette Harada. Rosette the mithra. Rosette the rambunctious one. No matter what name you gave her, she was still Rosette. She was one of those people who are known for their chatter mouths. She loved to talk. She loved to goof off. She loved to do anything and everything though most of the time it got her into a lot of trouble. Rosette was never one that could sit still for too long before going insane; then again…some of her friends already knew she was. But Rosette wasn't just all fun and games though many people thought she was. Rosette was a monk, which if you don't know means she fights with her fists in a hand-to-hand combat style. Rosette trained her monk as often as she could so in case another war broke out, she would be able to protect her fair Windurst and even her fair Vana'diel. She swore to protect everything close to her as long as she lived.

This day started off like any other day. Rosette still in bed, drooling on her pillow, Beneamina, her older hume brother, out with his friends, her mom was busy making/cleaning up breakfast in the kitchen, and her father was already out at the pier in Port Windurst. The family owned a nice little home in Windurst Waters; placed right on the water of course. Every morning the sun shone into Rosette's room and rested on her face. Usually the brightness would get Rose up but oh no. Not this morning! Rosette had stayed up all night working on her Combo skill…she was completely beat…

"Rosette?" Rose's mom called up the steps. "Rosette! ROSETTE!!!"

"Wah!" Rosette screamed as she fell out of bed and hit the wooden floor with a thud. "Ow…geez what was that for mom!?"

"It's time to get up. Come down and eat your breakfast!" her mother yelled up to her as she went into the kitchen.

_"Mom is such a pain sometimes…"_ Rosette thought to herself as she got up off the floor. Walking over to her dresser, Rosette pulled on her Omina Yukata that she had won during Summerfest, and on her legs she pulled on her Sitabaki. Though these clothes were not high level ones she wasn't in the mood for pulling on her expensive high level equipment today. Today was going to be a day of relaxing. After brushing her blonde hair out and putting it up into its normal ponytail, she headed down the stairs and into her home's kitchen. Seating herself at the table she stared out the window.

"What would you like for breakfast?" her mother asked her.

"Nothing…just a nice glass of orange juice," Rosette said with a smile.

Her mother then made a big pitcher of orange juice, poured Rosette a cup, and handed it to her.

"If you want more there's plenty."

Rosette smiled and took a sip. "You have work today?"

"Yes that's why I was in a rush to get you out of bed. What do you plan on doing today?" her mother asked.

Rose leaned back in her chair. "I dunno…I was thinking about stopping by the Auction House today. Then maybe train mobs in Giddeus."

Rosette's mother laughed. "I swear child, you are not like other Mithra's! Most are flirty and hang around Hume's but not you."

Rosette turned her head slightly so her mother couldn't see her face. The fact being she always hung out with this one male hume named Kanza. He was a White Mage so whenever they did anything together he was the healer and she was the attacker. It was sweet how they met. Rosette was still a low level monk and was being beat by some gobs, and right as she thought she was through, her health suddenly refilled itself. She didn't get a chance to look to see what had done this for her during the battle; all she knew was that she had help. When she finally had defeated all of the gobs, she saw the male standing off to a distance. He waved to her and she bowed. Running up to him she thanked him greatly and even offered him 1,000gil. However, he refused and said he was more than happy to help her out. The rest of the day they talked and fought together, as if they had been friends their whole lives. When the sun started to set, they headed back for Windy. Rosette learned that Kanza lived right in Port Windurst, so they didn't live that far from each other. Every day they spent together.

One day when Rosette was really low on health and Kanza had run out of MP, a high leveled goblin decided to attack Rose. Rosette fought back with all of her strength and Kanza even started to whack the gob upside the head with his staff. But the gob was more interested in Rosette than Kanza so it focused in on her and went in for the kill. When Rose's health was almost fully gone, Kanza used his 2-hour attack called Benediction which healed he and she both to full HP. They succeeded in killing the gob in the end. While they were healing, Rosette looked up at Kanza. A funny feeling came over her. She wasn't quite sure what it was at first, but when she discussed it with her friend Dragonflye, she realized she was in love with Kanza. A little scared by this feeling for her best friend, she kept it to herself. She didn't tell anyone about this, not even her mother. Every time she was with Kanza, her heart seemed to speed up and even skip a few beats. Trying to hide this feeling for him as best as she could, she just acted "normal" around him; she never even told him she liked him.

Rosette snapped back to reality quickly when her mother kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be home around 7:30 like normal," her mother said as she pulled on a coat.

Rosette admired her mother. A beautiful mithra with white hair. Though Rosette and her mom were not always on the best terms with each other, Rosette still respected her. Rosette's mother waved goodbye and walked out of the house. She watched her mother walk to her work place and when her mom was out of sight, Rosette poured herself another glass of juice, cleaned her cup, and headed out the door. The sun found itself to Rose and warmed the mithra up. She stretched and yawned in the sun's light. After a good long gaze around Windy Waters, Rosette walked along the wooden bridges that stretched all throughout the town. She stopped at one point and gazed into the glistening water. Staring at her reflection she sighed. She wasn't the most beautiful of all Mithras oh she knew that for sure but, she just wished she could find love, and not just any love…but Kanza's love. More than anything she wanted Kanza to return the same feelings she felt for him. But she knew that would never happen. Kanza was, in her mind, the most gorgeous being ever. But she never told anyone that; she kept it locked away in her heart. Turning her head away from the water she continued along the bridged path.

Ahead she saw three figures. She had to squint to see who they were, but as they neared her she could tell; her brother, Beneamina, and his two friends Linky and Juzo. Rosette, not being fond of any of them (except Juzo who was very funny and random like her), hid behind some trees so they wouldn't see her as they passed. Her brother and Linky teased her all the time and while Linky said that was his way of flirting, she did not appreciate it one bit. She stayed behind the trees until they had passed. Apparently they were all going to go camp a notorious monster in Ordelle's Caves called Stroper Chyme. Rosette had never heard of such a monster so she didn't ponder over it. Once they were in the next area, she came out of hiding and continued on with her walk. Not sure if her friends were even up yet, Rosette decided to go out to West Sarutabaruta and beat up all the too weak to be worthwhile enemies.

But when Rose got out into the field, she saw a level one monk trying to take on a Goblin Thug.

"_Ha ha…just like I was. Always rushing into a battle without using her head…"_ Rosette thought as she watched the young mithra fight for her life. Rose stood by waiting for the call…finally it came; the little mithra called for help as Rosette expected her to do. Pulling out her Lynx Baghnakhs, Rosette killed the gob within one hit. The little mithra smiled at Rosette while panting.

"Thank you so much!" the little mithra cried.

Rosette smiled. "No problem. But you have to watch out on what monsters you take on. That was a level four Goblin and you are still only level one."

The mithra girl kneeled to heal. "I know…I just really want to become strong so I can fight if another war breaks out…"

"Heh…sounds like me. You know that's why I started training as well," Rosette said. "My dream was, and still is, to grow strong enough to protect Windurst and Vana'diel form the beastmen."

The little mithra stood up. "You're a high level compared to me! I wish I were a higher level…"

"With time, you will grow as strong as I am."

Offering the young mithra a smile, Rosette pointed out some enemies that she could take on and be able to earn experience points quickly and easily from. Making sure the young mithra was ok on her own, Rosette waved goodbye and wished her the best of luck. Rosette turned and headed back towards the Windurst Waters entrance. She decided to check out the Auction House to see if anything worthwhile and affordable was there.


	2. Fight!

Chapter 2: Fight!

Upon arriving in Windurst Woods, there was a crowd at the Auction House, like always. Rosette weaved her way through the sea of people till she reached one of the open windows. Browsing the items, she found she wasn't capable of affording any new armor or weapons so she decided to go with making things. She wanted so much to be able to make food; decent food for that matter. She leveled her skill as much as she could and as often as she could. Everyone was rather curious as to why Rosette all of a sudden cared about cooking. Like all of her reasons for trying new things was because she wanted to impress Kanza; but again she didn't tell anyone. The best thing she was capable of making was Boiled Crayfish, which in her opinion wasn't all that bad. First time sucked big time, but now, she was a real wiz at it. Buying the necessary items she needed to cook, she headed back to her home in Waters.

Walking through her front door she got a big whiff of something in her nose; the smell of her ass hole brother and his friends.

_"Damn…why do they have to be here now!?"_ Rosette thought to herself as she quickly headed for the kitchen.

Trying not to make much noise so they wouldn't know she was home, she laid her ingredients down on the counter and started to wash her hands. Sadly Elvaan have a keen sense of hearing, so Linky heard her no doubt.

"Well well well, if it isn't the bitch," Linky said, heading into the kitchen. He leaned against the wall. "What are you making for us?"

"Nothing for you, jerk," Rosette answered back without any emotion.

Linky walked over to her. "I'm a jerk?"

Rosette turned and sarcastically smiled at him. "Yup that you are."

"Moo!!! Moo I say!!"

Rosette couldn't help but smile and laugh. Juzo, a good friend of her's too, walked into the kitchen being his random self.

"Do you like moo?" Rosette asked him jokingly.

"Yup! I like cheese too!" he said back. Juzo always found a way to make people laugh or smile. Not once had she seen him be serious.

Ignoring Linky altogether, Rosette went back to preparing her meal. Luckily her father being a fisherman brought home crayfish all the time (along with other fish), so Rosette didn't have to go out and buy that, but she did have to buy everything else. It didn't do much of a dent into her wallet though. She washed the fish and laid out everything she needed. Forgetting Linky and Juzo were standing there, she began to make her meal. But Linky realizing he had been forgotten, decided to be his normal self, and cause trouble.

"So, who _are_ you making that for hm?" he asked her.

"None of your business…"

"What was that?"

"I said none of your damn business!" she yelled at him. "Geez get a clue!"

"It's for that Kanza guy."

Rosette turned to watch her brother, Beneamina (whom everyone just called Ben), walk into the kitchen. She glared at him.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Hm…could it be because you're always with the guy?"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"MOO!" Juzo shouted. Everyone turned and faced Juzo. "What? I had to say something," he said shrugging. You couldn't help but love Juzo; he always found a way to make you smile.

Rosette then turned back to her work, and finished cutting up the fish, herbs, and anything else that would make it taste good.

"Would you three please leave? Weren't you planning on going somewhere today?" Rosette asked, not looking up.

Without saying a word (except Juzo who said Moo once more,) the three friends left the house, not even bothering to shut the door. Rosette wiped her hands on a towel and went to the front door.

"Try shutting it next time!" she yelled at them. As she watched them walk towards the West Sarutabaruta zone, she saw something that caught her eye; it was Kanza.

_"Oh crap…"_ she thought.

Knowing what was coming next, she ran back inside, picked up a rolling pin used in cooking, and headed back outside. Not wanting to actually use the pin she stayed by the door and waited to see what would happen. Sure enough Ben and Linky being the idiots they were, saw Kanza and decided to…well be a pain.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Kanza Okagu," Linky said in his normal, sly like voice.

"Good morning," Kanza replied as if nothing were wrong.

"So where are you of to?" Ben asked him.

"To see your sister."

"Quit hanging around her! You're annoying!" Ben yelled.

Rosette, being her hot headed self, ran over and clocked her brother on the back with the pin. Then she did the same when she saw Linky ball his fists up. They both fell with a thud.

"Hope that hurt!" she yelled at them. She turned and looked at Kanza, who's eyes were wide, looking from her to them then back to her. She hid the pin behind her back and smiled uneasily. "Heh heh…whoops."

Turning around, she headed back for her home. Before she had gotten even a few feet, she heard Kanza shout to her.

"Rosette! Behind you!"

When she turned, she saw her brother casting a spell on her. He, being a higher level than she, would beat her no doubt. Quickly using dodge, she was able to miss the attack.

"You are dearly going to pay for that knot you just gave us," her brother yelled.

Rosette watched as Linky got up slowly and walked next to Ben. She was outnumbered; 2 to 1. Juzo, being friends with both she and Ben, didn't get involved. Instead he backed away and stood a far distance from the fight.

"You guys know no fighting is allowed within the city! You also know you can't attack me except in Conflict! It isn't allowed!" she yelled at them, trying to wizzle her way out of her situation.

Linky shook his head. "No we aren't going to fight you with weapons and spells…" he walked up to her and looked down at her. Being an Elvaan and all, they always thought they were better than any other races. Before she knew what had hit her (literally) she fell to the ground with a thud. Rubbing the side of her face, she realized Linky had punched her.

"What was that for!?" she shrieked.

"You deserved it."

Again before she knew what was going on, she was pulled to her feet than hit again. This time she fell on her face. Not wanting to get up, she laid limp.

"Is that all you've got?" Linky asked her. "Is it!?"

"Leave her alone!"

Rosette turned her head slightly to see Kanza's face red with furry.

"Don't touch her!" he yelled.

Rosette watched as her brother went after Kanza.

"Kanza! Look out for my brother!" she yelped as Linky kicked her.

Kanza, with his reflexes, pulled out his staff, and whacked Ben in the arm. He then ran over and hit Linky in the back. Quickly picking up Rosette, he helped her run back to her home, where they went inside and locked the door behind them. Rosette, a little shocked, just stood with her back to the door for the longest time. Kanza kept waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yoo-hoo!! Rosette? You alive?"

"Huh what? Oh…sorry…just not with it…"

"Maybe you should sit down…"

Rosette smiled at him. "No no I'm fine."

Kanza looked at her, worriedly for a few minutes then shifted gears when Rosette's cooking filled the room.

"What is that good smell?" he asked.

Rosette's ears perked up. "Oh no!" she yelled as she ran into the kitchen quickly. Kanza started to come in, but Rosette pushed him out. "Not yet! Wait until it's done!"

"Um…ok…" he said a bit confused.

"Go sit in the living room. I'll be done in a few." And with that she turned her tail and went back into the kitchen. Kanza shrugged and sat down on one of the sofa's in her living room like she had told him to.

_"God Ben and Linky can be such jerks!"_ Rosette thought as she rubbed her face where Linky had hit her.

She continued to boil the crayfish until she thought it looked done. Letting it cool off, she took off her apron and went into the living room with Kanza.

"How are you? You didn't get hit did you?" Rosette asked him.

"Nah I'm fine. What about you? Linky hit you pretty badly…" he said as he touched her face where she had been hit.

Rosette winced a bit when he touched her. "I-It's fine…nothing to worry about."

"You might want to get some ice on that…here…let's go get you some," he said as he started to get up, but Rose pushed him gently back down.

"N-No! I'm really ok," she said with a smile.

"Alright…if you're so sure…"

"Yup…be right back!" she said as she ran back into the kitchen. _"Damn I'm such a dork…"_ she thought as she tested the crayfish. All she had to do sniff it to see if it was done, seeing as she was a cat; a cat's nose never lies. She smiled and called to Kanza. "Hey Kanza? Would you come here?"

Within a few seconds, Kanza popped into the kitchen with a smile. "Yeah? Whatcha need?"

"Taste this," she said as she put some of the fish on a plate. "Please?"

Kanza sat down at her wooden kitchen table and looked at the fish. "You didn't like…poison this did you?" he asked jokingly.

Rosette laughed. "No way! Just try it. I know my cooking sucks but just try it…for me?"

Kanza then dug in and ate some of the fish. "Not bad, Rose. Not bad at all."

Rose clapped her hands and smiled joyfully. Everyone had known Rose to be a bad cook so she started practicing her skills. Her mom, who worked at the Cullinarians' Guild, taught Rosette (or at least tried to) how to cook food properly. Sadly, Rosette was only capable of making worthwhile food 30 of the time.

When Kanza had had enough to eat, they decided to go outside. Checking to make sure Ben and Linky were gone, they walked out of the house; Rosette shut the door behind them and locked it tight.

_"I wonder if Ben has a key to let him in…"_ she thought to herself as she pulled the door tight. _"Oh well…not my fault if he doesn't."_

The two of them walked off in silence until they had left the city of Windurst and were outside in Sarutabaruta. Rosette stretched and smiled as the sun was setting every so slightly. This was always her favorite time of day; it was so peaceful.

"Um…Rose?"

Rosette turned in mid stretch to look at Kanza. "Yes what is it?"

"I…have something to tell you…"

Rosette cocked her head like a puppy would in confusion. "What?"

Kanza's face started to turn a bright red as he looked down at his feet. "Well, it's something I feel…"

Rose's tail flickered as did her ears when he said this. "Go on…"

"Ever since I met you, we've been really good friends, right? Well…lately I've been feeling something different when I'm around you… Rosette…I…"


	3. I Love You

Chapter 3: I Love You…

Rosette stared at Kanza. "You…what?"

"I…I…" his voice trailed off.

Rosette gave him a reassuring smiled. "Come on…you can say it!"

He looked at her face and stared. "Rosette I want to tell you it but…it just won't come out. I've practiced and practiced saying it, and when I'm alone I can say it perfectly! But…when I'm about to say it to your face, I just…can't."

Rosette dropped her gaze away from his face. "It's all right…you don't have to tell me then. I didn't know I made you that uncomfortable…"

"No no no!!! That's not what I meant!" Kanza quickly said in defense.

She turned around and stared at the setting sun. "When you're capable of telling me…come find me…I'm going for a walk…" She started to walk off.

"Rosette wait!!! I love you!" Kanza yelled to her.

The mithra stopped in her tracks. She couldn't believe it. He loved her. After all this time she thought only she felt love in their relationship but now, he felt it as well. She turned around slowly and looked back at him. His face looked shocked; apparently he didn't know he was capable of saying it at all.

"Rose…I…"

Tears filled her eyes. She ran over and hugged Kanza as tears of happiness poured down her face. "Oh Kanza…" she whispered.

Embracing her back, he smiled. "I really mean it. I really love you Rosette."

The tears wouldn't stop coming as Rose listened to him. She got up her courage too and whispered, "I love you too, Kanza."

For what seemed like eternity, they stood there embracing one another. People walked past, staring at them funny but neither of them cared. The only thing that mattered to each of them was each other. Their feelings were finally revealed to one another. Upon letting go of each other (finally), they stared at each other with such emotion. Rosette had red, teary eyes, while Kanza was keeping his tears hidden. They weren't tears of sadness however, they were tears of happiness. Rosette quickly wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Well…um…my this is awkward," Rosette laughed as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Rosette…"

"Hm?"

"Will you…be my…girlfriend?"

Rosette blushed even more than she was doing before. Smiling happily she answered, "Yes!"

Another one of those warm, fuzzy moments, that everyone seems to hate, came around then. The sun had set, and it was finally night. Rosette looked up at the sky.

"Dang it's night already?" she asked curiously. "That was a quick day!"

"A lot can happen, and did happen, in one day."

Rosette yawned and stretched. "Well…I think I better head home. You going?"

"I will in a few minutes. I want to take a quick walk first."

"Want some company?"

Kanza smiled at her. "Sure, if you want to come that is."

Rosette beamed a radiant smile at him. "Of course I want to come."

They headed off, following the path that had been trodden upon over the many years. It was a familiar path to both of them, so even in the dark they could tell where they were going. Silence engulfed them as they walked on further; the only sound they could hear were their footsteps. Rosette had never really felt too comfortable in silence, but at this moment she enjoyed it greatly. Glancing over at Kanza every so slightly, she saw him smile. Never before had she seen him smile as much as he was doing right then. She smiled at the sight of him smiling; she was glad he was happy. Even though she was enjoying this silence, her impatient self couldn't take it anymore. You know how you always wonder if a cat can control their tail? Well Rosette would tell you that most of the time yes, but this was one of those times that she couldn't. Her tail lifted up and smacked Kanza right on the butt. Kanza jumped off the ground from being startled and looked at Rosette.

"What was that for!?"

Rosette shrugged and smiled. "I didn't mean it! My tail gets a mind of its own at times…bad tail!!!" she laughed as she spanked her tail.

Kanza started to laugh at the sight of Rosette running in circles, chasing her tail. "You really are different."

Rosette fell to the ground with a thud and looked up at him. "Thank you! I take pride in my differentness!" Rosette fell onto her back and looked up at the clear night sky. She had always enjoyed looking at the sky; the beauty always captivated her so. It wasn't cloudy tonight so the stars shone bright in the midnight sky. The beauty, however, didn't last long as she was so rudely poked at by Kanza's staff.

"Rosette? You still all here?"

Rosette shot up and grabbed his staff. "For a White Mage you sure can hurt," she said half jokingly. She turned the staff around and poked him.

"Hey ow I get the point!" Kanza said backing away from the staff.

"Good…now help me up!"

"Hm…I don't think so…you just might poke me again…"

Rosette shot to her feet. "You're right…better run lil White Mage."

"Hey no fair…one White Mages are slow and two you're a Mithra! Mithra are automatically faster!"

Rosette rolled her eyes, "Ok ok…I'll give you a 10 second head start. 1…2…3…"

"AHH!!!" Kanza took off running.

"4…5…6…7…8…9…10!!!" Rosette took off after him. Now this is the kind of fun she enjoyed. She found that a good game of tag and hide-n-go seek was a great way to spend time with people. Running slower than normal because what Kanza said was the truth, she let him get a ways a head of her. When she thought he was a good distance in front of her, she took off running for him. Catching up to him in a matter of minutes, she tackled him to the ground. They both laid there laughing in the presence of each other. But they sat up with a start when they heard a loud **_BANG!_**

"What was that?" Rosette asked looking around.

"I was wondering the same thing…" Kanza answer as he rose to his feet slowly.

They listened to the silence but then they heard it again. **_BANG!_**

Rosette jumped to her feet and clung onto Kanza's arm. "Where is it coming from!?"

Kanza looked around the area. **_BANG!_** His head turned towards Windurst. "It's coming from Windy!"

Rosette started to panic. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh we're under attack!!!!"

Kanza tried to calm her down. "Chill Rose…it's ok…"

A male Elvaan ran past the two of them. Rosette, being a Mithra and being able to run faster, cut him off. "Hey! Do you know what's going on?" she asked.

The Elvaan looked at her. "You Mithra are so stupid…the Beastmen are on the rise! Another war has broken out!"

Rosette's eyes got big as she stood in shock. This is why she had started to train but never did she think another war would actually break out. The Elvaan male ran past her back towards Windurst. Kanza came over to Rosette and shook her lightly.

"Rose? Hey Rose? It's going to be ok…"

All Rosette could do was listen…her world…was suddenly turned upside down…


End file.
